The Ultimate Singing Competition
by disneymaster1
Summary: 2 years have passed since the new Moon Thater has opened up, and things we're going well, Buster has become successful with shows and competitions and also expecting his first baby. But when an old rival of Buster comes back, Buster decided to hold a new singing with his old contestants and wth some new contestants too. P.S. There's also going to be some romance in the story too.
1. A Big Surprise

" **A Big Suprise** "

Almost 2 years have passed since Buster's singing competition and the building of the new Moon Theater. This time Buster's had new competitions both singing and broadways, and they all have become successful. Also, Gunter, Rosita, Ash, Johnny, and Meena, and have become very famous in their city. Also, Buster got married to a nice koala named Alice and are expecting their first kid, and Buster was so excited that he was going to become a dad, and he was also excited that his theater friends have expected to become the godmothers and godfathers to his kid.

During a day at the theater, Buster is in his office trying to figure out of his next singing competition, but can't come up with anything else. He had tons of papers thrown around his entire office and rests his head down.

Ms. Krawly comes into his office with a cup of coffee. "Afternoon Mr. Moon I brought you some coffee." She said with a smile and heading the cop, but her glass eye falls into the cup.

Buster looks at the cup. "On second thought Ms. Krawly how about, you have it instead." Said Buster heading her back the cup.

"Came up with anything yet?" Said Ms. Krawly drinking her coffee.

"Not yet but-" Buster was cut off while he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." Said Buster.

Outside the door, it was another koala, and Buster was shocked. It was Buster high school rival, Jeremy Green.

"Buster Moon, how have you been my friend?" He said a sinister look.

"Good, and you?" Said Buster.

"Oh, ho I've done very successfully, and I can also your shows and singing competitions have become more popular I see."

"What are you doing her Jeremy?"

"Oh, I came here to tell you that my theater is going down more, and this time my contestants and I will be performing at your theater and we'll gonna take you down."

"Not if we take take you down first."

"I'm counting on it, Moon." Said Jeremey as he leaves Buster's office. "Oh, and get new auditions, and I also want to see those other contestants too." He leaves the office.

"Ms. Krawly call them in." Said Buster.

"Sure thing sir."

* * *

Outside of the theater, Rosita was cleaning her house while her kids were at school and her husband was at work. She gets a phone call from Ms. Krawling.

"Hello?" Said Rosita picking up her phone. "I'll be there shortly."

Rosita runs outside is on her way to the theater.

* * *

At Johnny's garage, he was fixing up a motorcycle. He was cover in oil while he was fixing up the motorcycle. His phone rings and cleans up his hands.

"Hello? Ms. Krawly hi." Said Johnny. "On my way Ms. Krawly.

Johnny closes up the shop and heads out in his truck.

* * *

At the fountain, Gunter was doing his dance moves while everybody watches him. The all began to cheer for him. His phones and answers it.

"Yeah, Piggy power time!" Gunter heads out and grabs his stuff.

* * *

Meena walks down on the streets and also signing autographs to her fans and is taking pictures with them too. When she walks again she bumps into a boy elephant and the boy elephant drops his comic books.

"Oh, I'm sorry you're ok?" Said Meena helping out the boy elephant with his comic books.

"It's ok I got it." They pick up the last remaining comic books, and Meena hands over his other comics.

"That's a lot of comics." Said Meena.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan."

Meena phone rings, and answers it. "Hey, Ms. Krawly how you doing?" She listens and heads out. "Ok thanks, bye."

"Theater time?" Said the boy elephant.

"Yes, see you later bye." Meena goes off to the theater. While the boy elephant stares at her with a smile.

* * *

At Ash's apartment, she was playing her guitar, she is stopped when she hears a knock on her door.

"Please don't be Lance again please." She talks to herself.

Lance has been coming to her apartment lately and tries to get back with her, but she keeps turning him down. She opens the door and it's not Lance, it's 2 porcupine adults and a young porcupine kid. It was Ash's older brother, her sister-in-law and her nephew.

"Bobby, Emma, Joey what are you doing here?" Said Ash.

"Hey Ash, Me and Emma have to go on a business trip for a couple of days so we're wondering if you can watch Joey for us?" Said Bobby.

"Well um-" Ash was about to speak but was cut off.

"He still won't talk to us, but maybe he'll talk to you." Said Bobby putting his hand on his son.

"Well, ok." Said Ash.

"Ok, thanks." Said Emma, she bends down her son. "Ok, honey listen to what you aunt says and we'll be back soon." He wouldn't say anything. Emma gives her son a kiss.

"Be a good boy, buddy." Said Bobby.

Joey walks into the apartment, he goes down to the couch without saying a word to his aunt.

"So, Joey what would you love to do?" Said Ash, but he still wouldn't say a word. Ash phones ring and answer it. "Hey, Ms. Krawly hows it going? Sure I'm coming." Ash picks up her guitar and puts it into her case. "Hey, Joey we'll be going out for a little while let's go." Still, wouldn't say a word but he did compline to his aunt.

* * *

At the Moon Theater, everyone has arrived and they all began to listen to Buster's news and told them what's happening.

"Ok, everyone so we let's all began!" Said Buster.

Everyone cheers.

"Oh, and one more thing, we're going to hold auditions tomorrow and get new contestants. So get some rest and we'll all be helping out with the auditions."

Everyone nods at this. And they all began to leave.

Rosita comes up to Ash. "Hey, Ash is this you're a little brother?"

"No, he's my nephew." Said Ash.

Rosita looks at Joey. "Hey, how you doing, what's you name?" But Joey still wouldn't talk.

"His name is Joey, but he stopped talking for unknown reasons, and we all been trying to help him, but he won't tell us anything." Said Ash.

"Well if you need me, I'll be here if you need help." Said Rosita.

"Thanks." Said Ash with a smile.

Buster comes up to Meena and Johnny. "Hey Johnny, Meena can you 2 put these papers around town for me please?" Said Buster giving them the fliers.

"Sure thing Mr. Moon." Said Johnny.

"Mr. Moon, what the next show call?" Said Meena.

Buster puts his hands up in the air. "The Ultimate Singing Competiton." Said Buster.

* * *

 **Welcome to my first fanfiction story of Sing. I saw Sing 2 times and I gotta say I loved it, it was a great movie. I thought about writing this for a little while now, and now here we all are. Let me know what you all thing, with a review, please. I'll still be writing my Zootopia fanfiction stories, and I'll see you all soon. Don't forget to follow me or my stories.**


	2. Choosing the New Contestants

" **Choosing New Contestants** "

Later that day Johnny and Meena were passing out fliers to people and putting them around town. Auditions were tomorrow at noon, Buster, Ms. Krawly, and the old contestants will be helping out with the auditions and choosing out the new contestants. Buster was determined to take down Jeremey Green and his contestants.

Arriving home Buster give Alice a kiss and dinner was served.

"So, how was the appointment today honey?" Said Buster eating his salad.

"It went great," Alice replied eating her salad with cheese on it.

Alice was 8 months pregnant, she was so excited that she was going to be a mom. She and Buster met at a bookstore and were about to buy the same book.

"Hey, Buster do you want to know the sex of our baby." She said rubbing her tummy.

"Sure," Buster said with a smile.

"It's a girl." She was still rubbing her tummy with joy.

"Beautiful." Buster had an even big smile on his face.

"Oh, Ms. Krawly told me about everything today," Alice said grabbing the dinner plates and taking them to the sink.

"Well, tomorrow will be new auditions tomorrow, and new dreams for everyone." Said Buster.

"Good luck with that honey. Oh, can you get me a sundae with extra whip cream a chocolate sauce please." She was still rubbing her tummy with food cravings.

"Yeah." He got up from his seat.

* * *

The next day has come and Rosita, Gunter, Johnny, Meena, and Ash and her nephew were in his office. Buster was explaining to them that they will be watching the new performers and who they will choose, Buster wants at least 5 new contestants.

"Ok, so are we all ready?" Said Buster.

"Ya, totally ready," Gunter answered back.

"Oh, and one more thing," Buster said as he puts his jacket back on.

"What is Mr. Moon?" Said Johnny.

"It's a girl." Buster had a big smile.

"That's wonderful." Said Rosita.

Later on, the auditions were held on, there were a ton of animals, there were shrimps, deer, rabbits, elephants, gorillas, chimps, porcupines and giraffes. They were all good singers. After the auditions, it was now time to pick out the new five contestants.

Buster holding his clipboard in his paws. "Alright, Daniel, Richard, Sam, Tyler step forward please."

The four were a giraffe, bull, lamb and an elephant.

"Ok, I'll choose Daniel, and-" Buster was cut off by Richard's farting again.

Everyone stares at Richard and were discuss by the farting.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Said Richard, he is still farting, and everyone backs away from it.

"Ok, thanks for coming again, Richard." Said Buster.

Richard walks away in shame and is still farting.

"Ok, I'll choose Tyler." Said Buster pointing at an elephant.

The elephant and giraffe come forward.

"For a group singers, I'll choose the Walker siblings." The Walker siblings step forward, they were a rabbit family.

"And I'll choose Wendy and Grahm." Grahm and Wendy step forward Wendy was a llama and Grahm was a bear.

Buster was now done choosing the new contestants, as for the rest auditions they all leave, but they were given a 10% off the tickets.

The contestants and the new contestants were now on the stage.

"Ok, I want you to look for some songs and backup songs to sing and don't forget to practice them." Said Buster giving them an option.

They all agree to this and they all begin to leave.

Johnny comes up to Ash and Joey.

"Hey, Ash do you want me to give you and your nephew a lift back to your place." Said Johnny taking his keys out of his pocket.

"No thanks, Johnny." Said Ash walking with Joey and her guitar.

When Ash opens the door it was now raining pretty hard.

"On second thought yes please." Ash changing her mind.

Meena was now on the bus, and one of the new contestants the in the bus with her. It was Tyler the boy elephant with comic books she ran into yesterday.

"Hey, Meena hi." Said Tyler sitting next to her on the bus.

"Hey, how do you like being in the show?" Said Meena taking off her headphones.

"It's good, can't wait for until tomorrow."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Nice. So what comics are you into?"

Tyler taking one of his comics out of his backpack and showing them to her. "This one of my favorite ones 'Captian Animerica' this guy is my top ones."

"So you're mostly into superheroes?" Meena looking at the comic.

"Yup."

Meena's stop has arrived. "Ok, Tyler I'll ee you tomorrow bye."

"Bye," Said Tyler waving goodbye.

* * *

Back at the Moon Theater Eddie and Alice have arrived to see Buster.

"Hey, Buster how did the auditions go?" Said Eddie.

"It went great." Said Buster finishing up signing some papers.

The phone begins to ring, and Buster answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Moon I just saw the fliers and I can see that you choose some new contestants isn't that right?" It was Jeremy on the phone.

"Yes, Green I did, and plus I still have my old contestants too."

"I can see that. Oh, before I forget me and my contestants will be performing at your theater, and after we win we're gonna see the people that will love us better than you." Jeremy was mocking Buster was the call.

"Really, but I'll see you tomorrow at 1 at the theater and we're the ones taking you guys down." Now Buster now mocking Jeremy.

"I'm counting on it." Jeremey hangs up the phones.

"Wow, I can see you're really determined to do this honey?" Said Alice.

"Sorry, it's just Jeremey was a real jerk back in school Alice." Buster was laying back in the chair.

"Wait a minute Jeremy Green as in the kola who stole your pizza money back in 10th grade." Said Eddie.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this."

"I did but you weren't here yesterday."

"Oh."

"Oh, speaking of pizza, Eddie can you order a pizza with pickles please." Said Alice rubbing her tummy.

"Let me guess buddy she's getting more cravings?" Said Eddie

"Yes."

* * *

 **How do you like the new contestants, I hope you like the new contestants. If you have any song options for me, let me know with a review or a PM. I choose a few songs, but I was wondering if you guys can help me choose a song for Rosita and Gunter to sang and song for Johnny, and a few for the new contestants too. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **P.S. Do you guys think I should do a Johnny and Ash relationship in this story?**


	3. Let the Competition Began

" **Let the Competition Began** "

Later that night Meena was baking cookies for her family. Her mom walks into the kitchen and see's her daughter with a big smile.

"Wow, Meena you seem really happy right now." Said Meena's mother.

"It's nothing mom, I was just happy that I helping with the auditions and choosing the new contestants." She said as she was putting the cookie the oven.

"Is it something else sweetie?"

"Well, I kind of met this nice boy and-" Meena was cut off by her grandpa.

"You met a boy, stay away from them." Meena's grandpa walks into the kitchen.

"Come on dad, she said this boy was nice and-" She was cut off too.

"Stay away from boys, and tell I'm not interested in you. And can I have some cocoa please?" He walks out of the kitchen.

* * *

At Ash's apartment, she was talking on the phone, while her nephew Joey and her friend Johnny were on the couch.

"So, Joey how old are you?" Said Johnny

Joey still remains silent.

Ash walks into the room and hangs up on the phone.

"Hey, Joey you're mom just called and said that their meeting has to go for at least for a week or two."

Joey still remains silent.

"Come on Joey you can't be like that and I know you're not deaf and-" Ash was cut off when she hears a bump upstairs. She, Johnny, and Joey look up.

"You know you're not the only one who has a nephew who is deaf too." It was Ash's upstairs neighbor banging her cane down.

"My, nephew isn't deaf Mrs. Johnson." Said Ash.

"Oh, sorry about that I'll just go back to bed." Said Mrs. Johnson.

"Ok, I gotta get going now Ash, I'll see you tomorrow." Said, Johnny, as he walks out.

"Ok, Johnny good night." She said with a smile.

The door closes she looks back and see's, Joey.

"What?" She said confusedly.

* * *

Rosita was about to get ready to go to bed now, while her husband was yawing in the bed.

"Hey, Norman how was your day?" Said Rosita getting into the bed.

"Oh, it was great honey. And how were the auditions?"

"It went great we began tomorrow."

Norman yawns. "Ok, good night."

"Night."

* * *

Gunter was practicing his dance moves at his house. He thinks that maybe that he should try some new dance moves for the competition.

* * *

Johnny was at the prison visiting his dad.

"Well Johnny, I wish you luck and hope to see you on TV." Said Big Daddy.

"Thanks, dad. Oh, dad, I think I'm in love with someone." Said Johnny

"Oh, and who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, it's As-" Johnny was cut off by the guards.

"Ok, son visiting hours are now over." Said the rhino police guard.

"I'll talk to you later dad."

"See you later son."

* * *

At Buster's home, he was about to go to bed while he saw his wife eating cookies in the bed. Cookies with whip cream. Buster let out a little chuckle.

"Hey Alice I was thinking about after a daughter is born I was wondering if you want to have more kids." Said Buster getting into the bed.

"Of course I want more kids Buster, I want at least two or three more." She said with whip cream all over her face.

"Me too. And how's a little girl doing?" He put his paw on his wife's tummy.

"She's doing great. Any names yet?"

"Working on it."

* * *

The next day has come Buster and the contestants. Buster was not going to give them a list of what to sing, he was going to let them choose their own songs to sing.

Buster came into one of the rooms and saw the Walker siblings practicing their dance moves. And the rabbits were pretty good dancers.

"That's amazing. Have you chosen a song?" Said Buster clapping his paws.

"We did and the four of us want it to be a surprise." Said the oldest sibling name, Roger.

"Indeed." Said the second oldest name, Lily.

"Big time." Said the third oldest name, Jerry.

"Suprise." Said the fourth oldest, name Julie.

"A secret surprise." And said the youngest member name, Seth.

"I love surprises." Buster walks out.

Buster sees's Daniel with his perfect singing voice was impress by this. He grabs the speaker.

"Hey, Daniel picked out a song yet!" He looks up.

Daniel looks down. "Yeah, I going to sing _You'll be in my Heart_."

"Perfect!"

Rosita comes in.

"Hey, Rosita."

"Sorry I'm later Mr. Moon, I was just giving some advice to Alice on how to become a good mom."

"No, problem."

"Hey, Moon." Said a voice.

They looked down and it was Mike. They haven't seen him that much lately. Mike has been cooling down a little bit now. He paid the bears back and were no longer after him, but he still goes to the club. Mike is not that much cheating mouse at card games, well maybe just a little.

"Mike good to see you again. Do you want to be in the show?"

"You bet I'm in."

"Great."

"Oh, heard you're having a kid, great job. But if you ask me to babysit leave me off diaper duty."

"Yeah, no problem Mike."

Ms. Krawly walks in. "Mr. Moon, Mr. Green is here now, he's in your office."

Buster walks up to his office and sees's Green sitting in his chair.

"Aw, Buster glad you could join me now."

"Hey, Jerry so what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing just came here to see the new contestants. And I gotta say they not half bad, for my five contestants."

Jeremey had five constants, and they were pretty hard too.

One was a stubborn gorilla name, Luke, a self-absorbed chimp named Sarah, a jerk deer named Sid, a big tough jerk polar bear name Mike and mean spirit cat name, Emily. They were Green's top five contestants.

"And also they're prepared to take you and your constants down one by one." He said by pointing his finger at Buster's shoulder.

"You're on." Said Buster.

Jeremey now leaves. Buster soon goes down and see's the rest of the constants, doing their roles.

Ash was soon in her room practicing her guitar, and trying to pick a song. Joey just sits there and watching his aunt plays with her guitar.

"Hey, Ash picked a song yet?" Said Buster walking in.

"Yes, I have." Said Ash.

"So, little guy what do you think about your aunt's music." Buster was looking at Joey, but he still remains silent.

Buster walks out and leaves Ash to finishing her practicing. He then goes see Wendy singing in a very beautiful voice.

"Nice voice Wendy."

"Thanks, Mr. Moon, and I know the perfect song."

"Excellent."

Alice comes next to Buster and shows him the clothes that she bought for the baby. Buster loved the new clothes that she bought. Buster was determined for the show, and for his contestants to try their best. Plus he wants to become a great father to his daughter to be.

* * *

 **This is getting serious now, Buster is now determined for his show now. I'm still open for some song request, don't be shy to leave them with a review or a PM. I'm hoping you're all having a great Presidents Day. And I'll see you all later.**

 **P.S. What do you think of the beginning of the story to see Ash and Johnny's relationship?**

 **P.P.S. The Mike who is the polar bear is the Mike the one we know, isn't the same character. Just not to give you guys confusse or anything.**


	4. Getting more Serious

" **Getting more Serious** "

Back at the Moon Theatre Buster was checking on the rest of his contestants. They all did pretty well.

He checked on Grahm. Grahm was on his guitar, and he did pretty well, even Buster was impressed.

"Nice job Grahm." Said Buster clapping his hands.

"Glad you like it, Mr. Moon." Said Grahm.

"Picked a song yet?"

"Indeed Mr. Moon, I'll be singing 'I Do Belive'. I took some thought into it."

"Perfect."

After checking out with the other contestants, they all have picked out their songs. Ash will be singing 'Crash', Johnny will be singing 'Thinking out Loud', Rosita and Gunter chose 'No Matter Where You Are', Wendy picked out 'If we hold on Together, Mike is going for 'Ain't That a Kick in the Head', and the Walker Siblings just decided to tell Buster and they were all going to sang "Hawaii Roller Coaster Ride'. As for Meena, she hasn't picked out anything yet, the same goes for Tyler he hasn't picked out anything yet.

Then something unexpected happened. Daniel told Buster that he had to quit the show because his grandmother is in the hospital, Buster understands and let Daniel go.

Then suddenly Jeremey was next to one of the doors and clapping his hands, and gave out a sly smile.

"Bravo, bravo Moon, it seemed that the giraffe just quits, too bad." Said Jeremy.

"Really?" Said Buster.

Then Jeremy's contestants were right behind him. And they all looked really mean.

"So these are the contestants? What about some losers they are?" Said Emily, while she's laughing.

"Got that right." Said Sid.

"So Buster look with these losers." Said, Jeremy, as he and his contestants laugh.

"Those guys are mean." Said Grahm.

"Ok, well get a good night rest everyone and I'll see you all tomorrow." Said Buster.

Everyone begins to leave.

* * *

Johnny was giving Ash, and Joey another ride home.

Joey was sleeping while the ride back to Ash's apartment.

"Hey, Ash I was wondering if you're not too busy or anything I was wondering If you want to see a movie. I mean it doesn't have to be a date or anything it can just be friends that's all." Said Johnny.

Ash gave him a smile, "Sure Johnny I'll like that." Said Ash.

Johnny also gives her a smile too.

Was Johnny better than Lance or was he the same?

* * *

Meena and Tyler were riding the bus back home. They didn't know what to sang.

"Can't pick anything out Tyler?" Said Meena.

"No. You don't know what to sang either" Said Tyler.

"No."

"Hey, Meena you don't remember me at all?"

"I know you?"

"Yeah, I'm Tyler Garica, you tutor me doing our senior year in high school."

"Oh, yeah I remember you now. You were the one who was struggling a lot."

"That's me."

"So how's your brother and parents doing?"

Tyler had a sad express in his eyes. "My parents died in a car crash when I was five years old. So my brother and I were taken in by our grandparents."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Meena puts his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. My older brother is now living with his wife and kids. And I got my own place with a good paying job, so I can pay back my grandparents for doing a lot of things for and my brother." Said Tyler.

"That's nice. So think of a song to sing."

"Yeah about that, I was wondering if you want to-" He was cut off.

"Sorry Tyler that's my stop, you can tell me tomorrow."

"sure."

Meena got off the bus and saw her mother and her grandparents.

"What." Said Meena.

"You like him do you?" Said Meena's mom.

"Well, he's kind of cute."

"Cute is the word for him." Said Meena grandpa.

"Dad come on."

"No, dating boys, he sounds like a weirdo."

He walks back into the house. Meena follows and she blushes.

* * *

Back at Rosita's house, she was practicing her song that she and Gunter were gonna sang. Gunter was there to practicing the song with Rosita.

Norman walks downstairs after tucking the kids in.

"Hey, honey I'm going to bed now." Said, Norman, as he kisses her.

"Ok, Norman I'm going to bed too." Said Rosita.

They were done practicing, and Gunter just left to go home.

* * *

Mike returned home to Nancy. The two were also expecting their first child too. Nancy was about 2 weeks pregnant. This could be the reason that Mike is changing.

"Hey, Mickey what do you think of these clothes?" Said Nancy.

"Umm, honey we don't know the gender of the baby yet." Said Mike.

"I know but so I decided to get these."

"That's my girl." He gives her a smile.

He begins to play his sax and begins to sing to her.

* * *

Wendy returns home to her fiance, and they began to kiss.

"Hey, Wendy how was your day?" Said Jack.

"Good." Said Wendy.

"So what is my girl going to sing?"

"You'll see."

In the oven, the cookies that Jack was baking begins to burn. Jack takes them out, and they were all burned.

"So... do you want the cookies?" Said Jack.

"No thanks."

"Good idea."

* * *

Back at Grahm's place he was practicing his guitar. His entire family was going to be there, and he wanted to make them all proud.

"Ok, doing good so far," Grahm whispers to himself.

* * *

The Walker Siblings were doing their Hawaii dance and doing what Hawaii dancers do. The five bunnies were pretty good at this. They didn't care that they were that good, they had a good sibling bonding.

* * *

Back at Buster's house Buster and Eddie disgusting about the competition. And Alice was ready her book and also rubbing her tummy too.

"Buddy, I think you're getting a little too serious about this." Said Eddie.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Said, Buster, as he puts his head down, he's very tired from this.

"That's my Buster Eddie." Said Alice.

"He's not going to give up is he?" Said, Eddie, as he crosses her arms.

"Nope."

* * *

 **I'm sorry everyone, sometimes it's hard to come up with some good ideas. I'm sure it happens to all of you. I think the chapter or two will be more of a romantic type. I would thank JazzFan for giving me 'Ain't That a Kick in the head' for Mike, and I would also love to thank a guest for 'Thinking Out Loud' for Johnny to sang. The song Ash is going to sang it's call 'Crash' performed by Mephisto Odssey from the movie _Batman Beyond Return of the Joker,_ 'If We Hold on together' if performed by Diana Ross from _Land Before Time,_ 'No Matter Where You Are' is performed by Us The Duo from _The Book of Life_ , 'I Do Belive' I can't find his name the movie is from _Cats Don't Dance,_ and 'Hawaii Roller' Coaster Ride is performed by Jump5 from the movie _Lilo and Stitch 2_. I know what Meena is going to sing, and also Tyler too, but I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise at the end. Tell me what do you think of these songs.**


	5. Just Being Mean

" **Just Being Mean** "

The next day had come, and Buster was sleeping at the kitchen counter. He probably passed out from exhaustion or stressed, or maybe it was both.

Alice was getting worried for her husband, she felt that he was getting to stress by the competition. Even though she love Buster and what he loves, but even she couldn't stop him. She knows Buster, he never gives up.

Buster gets up from the chair, and stretches out, and cracks his back. "Oh, man." Said, Buster, as he cracks his back.

Alice walks up to him kisses him. "Hey, honey how you doing?" Said Alice. Buster gives her a smile, which means he's probably doing good. "Buster, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine Alice, it's just that Jeremy, oh ho." Buster walks up to the shower.

"Honey, I know you want to take down Green but-" Buster puts his fingers on his wife's lips.

"Shh... no stressing it's not good fo the baby."

She sights. "Ok, but still worry about you, and I know that you don't give up."

"Thank you." Buster gives her a kiss.

After Buster got out of the shower he goes to the closet and gets a suit. But when he opened the closet he see's that his suits were stained with bleach.

"Wha... what's this?" Buster and Alice looked shocked by this.

Buster then see's a note, and takes it down.

'Moon, sorry to do this but can't go to work with bleach clothes so... Green told me to do this. So ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Signed Luke.'

Buster now had a serious look on his face.

* * *

At the theater the contestants were waiting for Buster, he was a little late. When he arrived they were surprised that his entire suit was stained. Alice was there with him

"Mr. Moon, what happened?" Said Johnny.

"Ok, this time we're gonna get serious." Said Buster.

"But what happened to your suit?" Said Rosita.

"One of Green's contestants snuck into the house and stained all of his suits." Said Alice

"Whoa... that's just playing mean." Said Ash.

"Yeah... that's too far even for me!" Said Mike.

"You're not the only one." Said Wendy.

"The same thing happened to you too Wendy?" Asked Rosita.

"One of them took away the tires off my car, so my fiance dropped me off."

"Wow... that can't be good." Said Grahm.

"Did anything else happened to you guys." Said Buster.

Rosita had her kitchen messed. Grahm's garage was a total mess. Mike's entire suits and hat were also bleached, but they were all pink. The Walker Siblings had the stuff they were going to use for the competition were gone. Gunter's dance clothes were also gone too. Johnny's truck was graffitied. Ash's guitar had its strings taken off. Meena had her CD collection taken out of their cases and all mixed up. And Tyler had his comic book collection taken out of their bags and boards and all scrambled together.

This time Buster was more serious than ever. And as for Alice she still couldn't help that Buster is getting too serious about this.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short but I think the next one will be a little longer. Don't forget to leave a review for me.**


	6. A Good Night

" **A Good Night** "

At the Moon Theatre, the constants were now practicing their songs that they picked.

Buster was in his office. Buster had his head down on his desk; he looked exhausted by the stress because of Jeremy.

Alice comes in. "Hey, Buster can we talk?" Said Alice.

"I'm sorry about this Alice it's just—" Alice puts her fingers on his lips.

"I know Buster, and I happy that you're doing this. But don't stress about this entire competition."

Buster sights, "Ok, I'll do it for the constants, for you, and for our daughter too."

Alice gives a heart warm smile by this. "Thank you, Buster."

Buster then kisses Alice.

Ash was in her rehearsal room practicing her son. She just got some new strings for her guitar that was messed up by Jeremy's contestants. Her nephew Joey watched her as she played.

She stops practicing when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Said Ash.

It was Johnny, he walks in. "Hey, Ash you got a minute?" Asked Johnny.

"Sure, Johnny what is it?"

"I was wondering if you want to go see a movie tonight." Johnny blushed a little bit. "But not as a date just as friends."

"Sure, Johnny I like that." Ash then walks up to Joey. "But I can't leave Joey at my apartment alone." She puts her hand on the little porcupine's shoulder.

"Oh, I don't mind at all Ash, Joey can come with us." Johnny bends down to Joey's level and also puts his paw on the little porcupine's shoulder.

"Really?"

"Sure." Johnny then looks at Joey. "So what do you say little guy want to come to the movies with us tonight?" Asked Johnny, but Joey remains silent. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You can pick us up tonight at 6:30 tonight."

"Thanks, Ash." Said Johnny as he left the room, and went to go back upstairs to practice his song.

Ash looks at her nephew. "Joey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything right?" Joey still remains silent. "Ok, when you're ready to talk I'll be here." Ash then got back to practicing with her guitar.

Meena was trying to figure out a song to pick.

"Hey, Meena." Said Tyler from behind her.

"Hey, Tyler have you picked out a song yet?"

"Not yet, what about you?"

"No. Oh, what did you wanted to say to me?"

"Well I was wondering if you want to get some dinner tonight and see a movie, but not as a date, I want to tell you." Tyler was blushing.

"Well, I got nothing to do tonight, but that sounds good."

"Cool. Is 5:30 ok?"

Rosita and Gunter were in their rehearsal room practicing their song. They were also dancing too. They were stopped by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Rosita.

Ash came in the room. "Hey, Rosita can I ask a question?" Asked Ash.

"Sure Ash what is it?"

"Well Johnny ask me out to see a movie, but not as a date but as friends."

"Really that's nice." Rosita gave her a smile.

"I guess so." Said Ash looking down on the floor.

"Why is that?"

"Well, what if Johnny is like Lance and-" She was cut off.

"Well, he's not like that, that." Rosita couldn't come up with a word.

"That Total Super Jerk Dingle Splat," Said Gunter.

"What he said." Said Mike coming in.

"See Johnny's is a nice guy." Said Rosita.

"And he's also kind-hearted." Said Mike.

"Thanks, guys." Said Ash. Then she looks at Rosita. "And thank you, Rosita." She gives her a hug.

"You're welcome honey, and just be yourself." She gives a hug too.

Ashe left the room, and then Meena comes into the room too.

"Hey, Rosita I was wondering if yo—" Meena was cut off.

"Let me guess, Tyler asked you out too?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You're glowing, and I kind of see he's handsome."

"But, what should I do?"

"Be yourself, honey."

Meena sights, "Ok, I'll try." She bends down and gives Meena a hug. "Thank you, Rosita, you're like a second mother to me."

"No problem sweetie."

* * *

Tyler had made it to Meena's house, he brought her roses.

Tyler knocks on the door, and Meena's mom answers it.

"Hi, you must be Tyler right?" Said Meena's mom.

"Yes, I am." Replied Tyler.

"My are you handsome."

"Umm... thanks?"

"Come in Tyler." She welcomes Tyler in. She then calls out Meena, "Hey, Meena you're date is here!"

"Coming mom, and it's not a date."

Meena's just laughing a little.

Meena comes out, and she is wearing a beautiful green dress.

Tyler was amazed by this. "Wow, Meena you look... look great." He couldn't come up with a perfect answer.

"Thank you." Meena blushed.

"Here I brought you these." He heads Meena the roses.

"Thank you." She sniffs them.

The two walked outside, to Tyler's car.

"You have a car, Tyler?" Asked Meena.

"Yeah, got my license today."

"Why didn't you drove before?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

The two went to a pizza parlor, the two were having a great time. After that, they went to the movies, and they saw _Beauty and the Beast_. The two enjoyed the movie, but they thought the original was better, but they did love it.

They drove back to Meena's place.

"Hey, Tyler what did you want to say to me?"

Tyler stops the car. "Well, I was thinking if you want to... sing together at the competition."

Meena smiles at him. "I would love that very much."

Tyler's eyes are wide open. "Really you don't mind?"

"No, we'll tell Mr. Moon tomorrow."

"Thank you, Meena."

"See you tomorrow. And I had a good night tonight."

"Me too."

Meena walks out of the car, but before she leaves she give Tyler a little kiss on the cheek. Then she walks out.

Tyler put his hand on the cheek where he was kissed. He smiles and puts his head down to the wheel, and it hunks really loud.

Meena comes back and wakes him. "Um, Tyler."

"Oh, right," he chuckles, "Sorry."

* * *

A few hours ago Johnny was driving his truck to Ash's apartment. He was a little nervous about hanging out with Ash, and nephew tonight. He likes Ash, I don't mean like her, he like likes her a lot.

At Ash's apartment, she was getting ready to hang out with Johnny. She then see's her nephew sitting on the couch, just sitting there.

Ash sits on the couch with her little nephew. "Joey, you can tell what's wrong." Joey wouldn't say a single word. "I'm you're aunt, tell me what's wro-" They heard a knock on the door.

She answers it. "Hey, Ash you and Joey ready to go?" Said Johnny and he handed Ash some roses.

"Thanks, Johnny. We're ready to go."

The three of them left.

The three of them ate some dinner, and they soon went to the movies. They saw a superhero movie and enjoyed it. After the movie, the three of them went to get some ice cream.

On the ride back to the apartment, Joey see's a street curb, it looks like he seen it before. He then screams really loud and has a panic attack.

Ash and Johnny look back to see what's wrong with him. Johnny then parks at the nearest curb.

"Joey, what's wrong." Said Johnny trying to calm the little porcupine.

Joey then calms down a little bit, and pants.

"Joey, what happened are you ok?" Said Ash.

He wouldn't say a word, but he did calm down a little bit. The truck begins to drive off again.

Back at the apartment, Johnny walks Ash and Joey them in.

"Thanks, Johnny I had a good night." She smiles at him.

"Me too Ash. Hey, if you need any help with Joey, we'll all be here for you." He puts his hand and her shoulder.

"Thank you. And can also see that you weren't like your family criminal past, but not like that, I'm glad that you're father changed his criminal ways."

"Me too. See you tomorrow." Before he walks away he was stopped.

"Hey, Johnny bend down please."

Johnny then bends down to her level, she kisses him on the lips. She then closes the door.

Johnny then walks outside to his truck, he couldn't believe that the girl that he loves just kissed him. He was so happy by this and had a good time with her and her nephew.

Ash looks at her nephew sleeping, she couldn't help to worry about her, she didn't understand why he had a panic attack, but she wanted to help him to see what was wrong with him.

* * *

At Buster's place, he was about to come to bed with Alice, he had a little present for her.

"Hey, Alice I got you an apology present for you." Said Buster heading her the bag.

She opens it and had her eyes wide open, it was a little teddy bear. "Oh, Buster it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like, and I did pick out a name for our daughter."

"You did what?" She asked in a surprising way.

"I'll surprise you when she is born."

Alice then smiles at her husband.

* * *

 **That's chapter 6, hope you'll like it. The next chapter will be with one of the characters have a tragic back story, can you guess who has the tragic story? Don't forget to follow me, the story, or leave a review. Stay tuned.**


	7. Life of Sadness

" **Life of Sadness** "

At Ash's apartment, she just got up and give her nephew Joey a bowl of cereal. Last night he had some kind of panic attack. She wanted to know what was wrong with him.

"Joey, what's wrong are you upset about something?" Ash was sitting down on the table with him.

"I'm fine." Joey finally said a word, his aunt's eyes wide open, "And I don't wanna talk about it."

"Listen you had a panic attack last night, and you screaming really loud."

"It's nothing." He finished his cereal and got up.

"You haven't talked for over a year now, so what's the problem?" Ash got up to from the dining table.

Before Ash can say anything a knock on the door was heard. Ash opens the door and it was Johnny.

"Hey, Ash it's time to go." Said Johnny.

"Ok, Johnny." Ash went to go get her guitar.

"Hey, Johnny." Said Joey in kind of a sad way.

Johnny couldn't believe what he heard. That's right Joey finally said a word to him.

"Hey, Joey feeling ok?" Asked Johnny.

"I'm fine." Joey walked outside out of the apartment and is off to Johnny's truck.

Ash came out with her guitar case and was standing next to Johnny.

"I'm gonna find out on what's with him." Said Ash.

"That sounds good."

The three were now off to the Moon Theatre. Ash really wanted to help out her nephew and to see what was wrong with him. Joey hadn't said a single word in over a year now, but he finally talked.

When they arrived Johnny soon went upstairs to go play the piano, and Ash to go practice her guitar.

Alice was talking to Rosita about baby things.

"Trust me, Alice, when I was pregnant I had peanut butter pickle cravings." Said Rosita.

"You too huh?" Said Alice, "Also, I'm worried about Buster."

"And why is that?" Said Rosita in a more concern voice.

"It feels like the Green is pushing him really hard, and I'm worried."

"I'm sure he'll come down Alice, trust me." Rosita gave Alice a warm smile, "And when are you due?"

Alice rubs her tummy, "It's due in a week."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Buster checks on the Walker Siblings, and they were doing Hawaii back flips.

"How's it going you guys?" Asked Buster.

"It's doing great Mr. Moon." Said Julie.

Then Meena and Tyler comes up to Buster, and they want to tell him something.

"Hey, Mr. Moon, me and Tyler have decided that we're gonna sing together." Said Meena.

"Wonderful. Have you picked out a song?"

"It's a surprise." Said Tyler

"I can't wait, and don't forget to practice it."

"You got it, Mr. Moon," Tyler replied.

Later Buster calls everyone to a meeting right now.

"Ok, everyone I know I should have done this sooner, but since Daniel quite I want one more constant." He points at Joey, "Joey how would you like to be part of the show?"

Joey's eyes wide open, "Sorry Mr. Moon I'm not interested in singing."

"Why not." Asked Buster.

"I can't."

"Come on Joey you can sing." Said Ash.

"No I don't want to sing, and don't want to sing ever again."

"come please?" Said Ash.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not, why won't you sing?"

"Because singing almost killed my grandma ok!" Joey then snapped, "Just leave me alone."

Everybody then gets a shock in their eyes.

"Wait how did singing almost killed grandma?" Asked Ash.

"A year grandma and I went out shopping."

 **Flashback 1 year ago**

Joey's grandma gets out of the car, while Joey is signing _You'll Be in my Heart_.

Joey's Grandma couldn't believe that her grandson had such amazing singing voice.

"Grandma was getting oranges, while I was in the car. That's when a car, lost control. And I didn't even see it, or hear my grandma."

"Joey watch out!" Joey's grandma drops the bags and runs toward the card.

Joey stops singing, and his grandma gets him out of the car, but the car hits the other car with Joey's grandma in it.

"GRANDMA!" yelled Joey.

 **Flashback ends**

"And because of me, my grandma is not in a wheelchair." Joey starts to cry.

"I'm so sorry Joey, I had no I idea." Said Ash putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Well now you do it my fault she's in a wheelchair, and I'm a failure." Joey runs out crying.

"What no come buddy." Said Graham

"Don't say that." Said one of the Walker siblings.

"It's not your fault." Said Tyler

"Sweetie is ok." Said Rosita.

Everyone then calls for him.

Joey makes it out of the building and sits on the stoop.

"Hey, you don't see any bears do you?" Asked Mike.

"No." Said Joey.

"Ok, good. Oh I heard everything, and I know what it's like to lose someone that you love, but you're lucky that your grandma survived."

"Really, you lost someone you loved?"

"Yeah, I lost my mother when I was 8 years old and I was raised by my father, and let's just say he wasn't that much of a father."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. And I guess that's why I wasn't a nice person why I first meant your aunt and her friends."

"I can see that."

"Yeah."

Ash comes out of the building and sits down with her nephew, and hugs him.

"Hey spikes, you have a good nephew there."

"Thanks, Mike." Ash then hugs Joey even more. "It's ok Joey, it's ok."

"I would love to join the competition, Aunt Ash." Joey then starts to cry.

The two walks back inside, and Joey tells Buster that he wants to join the competition. The others were glad that he's joining in the competition.

* * *

 **I got some inspiration from the movie** _ **Trolls**_ **, I haven't seen the movie, but I would love to watch it. What do you think of the chapter? Tell me how you feel about it. Don't forget to follow me, follow the story, and leave a review.**

 **P.S. I'm going to post 2 or 3 times a week.**


	8. Betrayed

" **Betrayed** "

After an incident with Ash's nephew Joey about his past over a year almost losing his grandmother during a car accident, Joey swore to never sing again, but he decided to sing again and join the singing competition with his aunt, and her friends.

Joey was sitting on a chair and trying to calm down. He was trying to pick out a song, but he didn't know which one to choose. Buster comes up to him.

"Hey, Joey you feeling ok buddy?" Asked Buster.

"Yeah, Mr. Moon, thank you." Said Joey.

"You're a good kid Joey."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to get back to work now, and take your time picking out a song." Buster puts his paw on the little porcupine's shoulder.

Joey just smiles at this, and Buster walks off.

Ash was in her rehearsal room, but she was on her phone talking to her to her older brother, her sister-in-law and her mom. Ash told them everything about Joey.

"Really Ash that's it?" Asked Bobby.

"Yeah, and he blames himself for putting mom in the wheelchair." Said Ash.

"Ash, all I cared about was getting Joey out of the car, and I don't care if I can walk anymore. Joey was the only thing that came to my mind." Said Ash's mom.

"I know, but-" Ash was cut off by her mom.

"No buts, we're coming to the competition to see you and that grandson of my sing. Tell him that honey"

Ash sighs, "Ok."

"We see you later Ash." Said Emma.

"Bye."

A year ago Ash's mom was in a terrible car accent, but she got Joey got out of the car just in time, but Joey's grandmother got hurt in the process. Even though her life was saved it cause her to become a paraplegic, and Joey blames himself for that.

The four porcupines hung up. Ash is going to tell Joey the news later, but for now, she has to get back to practice.

Wendy comes up to Buster, "Hey, Mr. Moon, I'm going to change my song if that's ok." Asked Wendy.

"Oh, no problem Wendy."

Wendy smiles and went back to practice it.

Meena and Tyler were in their rehearsal room dancing to their song. Their dance was like a ballroom dance. They practice their song that they were going to sing their together. After a few times, they took a break and get some water bottles out.

"Hey, Meena can I ask you a question?" Asked Tyler taking a few deep breaths.

"Sure."

Tyler sights, "During senior year in high school, did you rejected me to the prom?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Meena confusingly.

"Well, ever since you helped me get good grades, and after I got straight 'A's' I thought I would ask you to the prom."

"Really what happened then?"

"Well, Jasmine Rogers said that you would never go out with a loser like me." Meena had a shocked look on her face, "She also told me that I was 'weak', and 'worthless'." Tyler then puts his head down.

Meena puts her hand on his shoulder, "Tyler... I didn't say any of that stuff to you."

"You didn't? So that means," Tyler sights again, "How can I be such a fool, that no good kangaroo tricked me!"

"It's over now Tyler, but now we're gotta sing together."

Tyler smiles, "Yeah... you're right." Tyler then goes to his backpack, "Oh, I want to show you something."

"What?"

Tyler gets the thing it out, and it was corsage for a prom.

"Is that a corsage?"

"Yeah, I never threw it away, I figure out someday that I can show it to you, and to see that you didn't reject me."

Meena gets a tear, "Thank you." She then hugs him.

Tyler hugs her back.

After that, Tyler told Meena that he wants to open his owned restaurant, and Meena told him that she wants to be a singer, also they made each other laugh at some funny things, and got back to practice.

In Buster's office, Eddie brought Alice a pickle ice cream with chocolate sauce and whip cream. Eddie thought the ice cream with pickles was gross. But he knew it was the pregnant cravings.

"Thank you, Eddie." Said Alice

"No problem." Said Eddie.

* * *

A few hours later Buster wanted to tell everyone some big news. They all gathered together at the front stage.

"Attention everyone, starting in 2 days the Ultimate Singing Competition." Said Buster.

"Ok, Mr. Moon. But what about Green and his constants?" Asked Tyler.

"Oh, my boy, we're joining in." Said a voice.

It was Jeremy, and his constants too.

"Hello, Jeremy." Said Buster.

"Hello, Moon we just came to tell you that we're joining you all and-" Before Jeremy can finish his sentence, one of his contestants pinned him down to the floor. "Hey, what you doing?"

"Sorry, Green, we forgot to tell you that we were just using you this entire time." Said Sid.

"But why?" Asked Jeremy.

"Because you're not successful, you're weak and pathetic." Said Sarah.

Everyone, especially Buster we're shocked by what Green's constants we're saying to him.

"Oh, and we're taking your money." Sid took Jeremy's wallet out of his back pocket.

The five animals took his money and throw Green's wallet back at him.

"Oh, and we quit, so good luck finding new constants." Luke assaults him by saying this.

"Listen I can get you more money and-" Jeremy was cut off.

"Sorry, no can do Mister I have no family." Said Luke with a more assaulting voice.

Jeremy's eyes were shocked by this, as his five constants left, and laugh at him.

Buster comes up to him, "Green you ok?" Asked Buster.

"Don't pretend you feel sorry for me Moon, you're just gotta mock me even more."

"No, no I swear I-"

"Yeah right. They betrayed me. I'm outta here!" Jeremy just left after this.

As Jeremy left the theater, Buster had a concerned look on his face. He thinks that Jeremy was hurt by what his constants said to him. What did they mean he had no family?

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a little short, but it will tell an origin for Jeremy. You might feel sorry for the guy in the next chapter. There's going to be 2 more chapters. Oh, and Alice will have her baby at the end of the chapter, and I hope you might like it too. Please leave a review.**


	9. Jeremy's Story

" **Jeremy's Story** "

At the Moon Theater, Buster was about to announce something his constants, but Jeremy Green was there was to something to Buster, but before Jeremy can say anything to Buster, Jeremy's constants turned their backs on him and betrayed him. They were just using him to get his money. One of Jeremy's constants told him something that hurt him and it was 'Mister I have no family'. Buster tried to help his old rival but Jeremy turned him down and walked off.

Later that night Jeremy was heading back to his apartment, but when he got there, his front door had an infection paper on his front door, but he ignored it and goes in, but the door didn't open.

"This is not some hotel Green." Said the landlord, who was a goat.

Jeremy sights, "Listen, Mr. Garcia, I'll get the money, you just have to give me another week."

"Sorry, you had many chances, but it never came. So you're out of here."

"Well can I at least get some of my stuff?"

Mr. Garcia walks off. "Sorry."

With this Jeremy is left homeless with nowhere to go. He had no home, and no money left. Jeremy wonders around town. He sits on the bench looking sad.

"Hey, Green." Said a voice.

Jeremy looks back, and it was Buster, but Jeremy wasn't happy and sight over this. "What do you want Moon?" Asked Jeremy.

"Well, I just wanted to check if you were ok."

"Do I look like I'm fine? I lost my money, and my apartment!"

"Sorry, but if you like you can up to my place if you like."

Jeremy sighs, "Fine, but don't think I'm grateful for this." Jeremy got up from the bench.

* * *

As the two got into Buster's car they drove off to Buster's house. When they got their Alice was shocked to see Jeremy with husband.

"Buster, what's he doing here?" Asked Alice.

"He's homeless now Alice, and he needed a place to stay." Said Buster.

"That's nice Buster."

Jeremy was sitting on the couch. Buster and Alice look at him, and they wanted to find out what his constants meant to him.

"Jeremy, earlier today, what did one of your constants mean that 'Mister I have no family'?" Buster said as he set him some food.

"Well... since you now know I guess I should tell you. I'm an orphan, and I have parents or relatives."

Buster and Alice looked at each other and were shocked by this news.

"You have no family? "Alice said as she came down to sit on the couch with him.

"Yes, no family. All my life, when I was a kid, I keep moving from foster home from foster home, all the other orphans making fun of you, and the caretakers making you do all of the cores and it the worst time of life."

"Is that one the reasons why you were a bully?" Said Buster.

"I guess so." Jeremy was cooling down a little.

"It's sad without a family of your own isn't it?" Said Alice with an, even more, loving voice.

"Yeah. And listen to you guys, I'm sorry for everything."

"It's ok Jeremy." Buster puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "But hey the competition is tomorrow night and, how will you like to help me with it?"

"You really mean that Moon?" He then looks at Buster.

"Yeah. Oh, and call me 'Buster'."

Jeremy then shows a smile, "Ok, Buster."

The two then shake hands and puts their differences aside.

Now that Jeremy puts his selfishness aside, he was now grateful for Buster and Alice comforting him. He is now going to help with the competition tomorrow night for the Ultimate Singing Competition.

* * *

 **There you have it, chapter 9. Jeremy's back-story, he now puts his hatred for Buster and is going to help him with competition. Please leave a review. Oh, the next chapter will be one with the contestants singing, and also Alice is going to have her baby.**


	10. The Competition Begins and the New Moon

" **The Competition Begins and the New Moon** "

The next day has come for the Ultimate Singing Competition. Last night Buster and Alice Jeremy in after he lost his apartment. Jeremey also told the Moons that he doesn't have a family. For years Jeremy felt this way being mean and cold, but now his old rival showing his kindness to him realizes he was a jerk the entire time. So Jeremy is now friends with Buster, and he's going to help with the competition.

On the morning before the show Buster, Jeremy, and Alice were there with the contestants. They were on the front stage.

"And so I apologize for putting too much pain on you guys. I guess having no family left me like this. And I don't care if you all forgive me for everything I did." Said Jeremy crossing his arms.

"It's ok, we all forgive you, Jeremy." Said Rosita.

"Yeah, you just made a mistake man." Said Tyler.

"I forgive you." Said Meena.

"Me too." Said Ash.

Jeremy felt relive that everyone has forgiven him, he felt like they might not forgive him, but everything went ok. And so it was now time to practice for the big night that they're going to have.

Each of the contestants we're now practicing their songs. Ash was using her guitar to play. Johnny playing the piano. Rosita and Gunter dancing like a Mexican dance. Meena and Tyler dancing like in ballroom dance. Grahm playing his guitar. Wendy using her beautiful voice. The Walker Siblings using their Hawaii moves. Mike singing. And Joey is also singing too.

Everyone was doing great and now were prepared.

Buster and Jeremy were in Buster's office. "Hey, Buster are you excited to become a dad." Asked Jeremy.

"Of course I am Jeremy." Said Buster.

"Nice, I'm glad you found the perfect someone and starting a family of your own. But I wish I had a family too." Said Jeremy looking outside the window looking sad.

Buster puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "I bet will Jeremy."

Jeremy shows a smile. "Thank you. Oh, what's the name of your baby?"

"I want everyone until she's born."

"Ok. And thank for being my friend."

The hug each other.

* * *

Night has finally come and the contestants were now ready to sing their songs.

Their families were there too. Buster's wife was in the front row, Meena's mom, and her grandparents, Mike's wife Nancy, Rosita's piglets and husband, Wendy's fiance, the Walker Siblings parents, Grahm's family, Tyler's brother, sister-in-law, his nieces, and his grandparents, Gunter's family, Ash's and Joey's family, and also Johnny's dad and uncles too they were all in the front row.

"Hey, Mr. Moon, why is my dad and uncles out of jail?" Asked Johnny.

"Oh, I bail them out, so they're here to see you," Buster explained.

Johnny then hugs Buster. "Thank you, Mr. Moon."

Buster hugs him back. "You're welcome." Buster than announcing something else. "Ok, everyone listens up," Everyone then gathers together. "Before you all go out there I just wanted to say I'm very proud of all you, and I want you all to make your entire family proud and good luck!" Buster switches the switch for moon cardboard cut out and everybody watches him goes up.

The lights go off, and Buster comes down, "Citizens of all sizes, welcome to the Ultimate Singing Competition!" Everybody then cheers. "But before we begin I would like to announce something things 1st I want to thank my new friend Jeremy Green for the apologise, and I forgive for it, and his constants left, but they will not be joining us tonight and would love to thank my wife Alice for giving us our first child." Everybody then moans and looks at her.

"Thanks, Buster." Said Alice rubbing her tummy.

"No problem. And let the competition BEGIN!" Everybody cheers once more. The lights go to the curtains opens up, "First up Rosita and Gunter!" Buster announces.

Eddie was backstage, and he was doing the songs for the CDs.

Rosita and Gunter were singing ' _No Matter Where You Are_ ', they were dressed as in the Day of Dead Holiday costumes, they were wearing makeup. They were playing guitars and dancing in a Mexican dance move. Rosita's husband and kids were really enjoying this, also Gunter's _family_ like this too. When they finished their song everybody was cheering really loud.

"There you have it, folks." Said Buster coming out.

"Yeah, good job honey!" Said Norman.

The two pigs go back to the back of the stage.

"And now welcome Wendy!" Everyone cheers for her.

Wendy comes out and is wearing a yellow dress. She is singing ' _How Does a Moment Last Forever_ '. She was singing beautifully. Her fiance enjoying her voice, no wonder he engages to her, she has a perfect singing voice. He had tears coming down from eyes. She finishes the song and everyone cheers, and Jack goes up and cheers really loud.

"Yeah, that's my fiance! Great job Wendy!" Yelled Jack

"Um... thanks, Jack." Said Wendy embraced.

Wendy walks backstage.

"And now we welcome to young people, and one them had a long time crush." Everybody moans to this news, "So welcome Meena and Tyler."

Everyone cheers.

From one of the seats, two females and crocodile and goat were sitting together. "Wait Meena is singing with Tyler?" Said the goat

"Yeah, I can't believe she's singing with that loser." Said the crocodile.

Meena and Tyler were singing ' _Beauty and the Beast_ '. The two were in ballroom clothes and were dancing like two people in the ballroom. When they finished their song, the two bowed down holding hands. And from out of nowhere, Meena kisses Tyler on the lips, and Tyler had a surprised look on his face and kisses her too.

Everybody moans, even Meena's family and Tyler's family too.

The two walk back.

"Hey, Meena what was that for?" Asked Tyler.

"Because, I love you, and you are the most kindness boy I ever meant." Said Meena.

"Thank you Meena, and I love you too."

"That was amazing you too." Said Rosita.

From the seats where the crocodile and goat are sitting, they cried. "That loser song beautifully." Said the goat.

"Well, that was unexpected. And now welcome Mike!" Buster announced.

Mike comes to the stage and is singing ' _Ain't That a Kick in the Head'._ Mike was doing this for his wife Nancy, and for their first kid too.

While Mike was singing Ash was backstage putting her red leather jacket one and doing her eye makeup, and tieing her shoes.

Mike finishes her song and everyone cheered. Nancy gives Mike s kiss by blowing it to him, and Mike caught it. "Thank you, thank you."

"And now welcome Ash," Buster announced.

"Oh, Green you ducked when she goes out." Said Mike.

"Why is that?" Asked Jeremy.

Ash comes out and plays her guitar, and is singing ' _Crash_ '. The entire audience were up from their seats like from a rock band concert. Ash's quills flew out to the stage and everyone ducks, including everyone from backstage too.

"Whoa, so that's what you meant?" Asked Jeremy.

When Ash finishes her song, she looks back to the audience and saw the same way like last time. "Oops sorry, everyone. And is everyone ok?"

Everyone cheers.

"Amazing everyone." Said Buster

"Oh, Mr. Moon you got." Ash pulls her quills out of Buster.

"OW!" Buster screamed. "So now welcome Johnny."

Johnny came out with the piano, and begins to sing ' _Thinking Out Loud_ '. As Johnny was playing and singing his father and uncles watch him.

"That's my boy!" Said Big Daddy.

Johnny finishes his song, and everyone stands up and cheers.

"Nice job Johnny. And now everyone gives it up for Grahm!"

Everyone cheers for him, as he comes on stage.

Grahm had his guitar and his song was ' _I Do Believe_ '. Grahm was signing amazing and with his guitar too. His family was impressed too, it looked like they were very proud of him, because they were proud of him. He finishes his song and everyone cheers, and he bows down to the audience.

After that Alice felt something in her stomach, then it went away. 'It's probably nothing.' Alice thought to herself.

"And welcome to Hawaii, and we welcome to the Walker Siblings," Buster announced.

Everyone cheers.

The Walker's were signing ' _Hawaii Roller Coaster Ride_ '. The stage had a back picture of a Hawaii beach picture. The Walker's were doing backflips and doing a Hawaii fire torch. Buster panics a little, but the fire went away. Before the song was done the older sibling does the fire thing again, and now the song ends.

Everyone cheers, the Walker Siblings bows down.

Alice felt the feeling again and then went away again.

"And now we have one more, Ash's nephew Joey!"

Everyone cheers, but Joey didn't come backstage.

"Give me minute folks." Said Buster.

Buster comes backstage and finds Joey. "Joey, what's the matter?"

"I can't, Grandma doesn't want to see me." Joey panic.

"No she won't Joey, she's not mad at you." Said Ash.

Buster takes Joey's hand and the two walks on the front stage. Joey is now on the stage, and Buster walks away.

"Ok, here I go," Joey whispers.

He then looks at his friends and aunt, "You can do it." Said Buster.

Joey begins to sing ' _Reach for the Light_ '. Even after a year without singing, he still song beautifully. His parents and grandmother watches him and were amazed by this. Even his new friends, and his aunt too. Even his new friends love it too.

"Hey, Ash your nephew amazing." Said Johnny

"Thanks, Johnny." Said Ash.

Joey has finished his song and everybody cheered really loud. The rest of the contestants comes out and hold hands and bows to the audience.

"Thank you all for coming to the Ultimate Singing Competition!" Said Buster.

* * *

As everybody left the theater, expect for the families of the contestants.

"Hey, Joey." Joey looks back, and it was his grandma.

"Hey, grandma." Said Joey.

"Joey, I'm so proud of you. And listen I don't blame you for this, I only cared for your safety."

Joey gets tears from his eyes. "Thank you."

The two begin to hug each other.

Alice comes up to everyone, she looks like she's running out of breath. "Buster."

Buster comes up to her. "Alice, what's wrong are you ok?" Asked Buster.

She tries to catch her breath until she says, "Buster I think..." She breaths even softer, "I think it's time."

Buster's eyes are wide open, and so is everyone else eyes wides open too. That's right the baby is COMING!

Buster runs around in circles, "What do we do, what do we do?" Buster begins to panic, "Someone calls a hospital!"

Jeremy comes up, "Buster... I'll do."

"Jeremy, you're not a doctor." Said Rosita.

"I know." He then looks at Buster again. "Buster this is for everything I've done in the past, so let me make it up for it."

Buster sights. "Ok."

Jeremy helps Alice to a room.

A few minutes later, everyone sits down. Miss Crawly comes up to Buster.

"I'm sure she's doing alright Buster." Said Miss Crawly.

"Yeah... you're right." Said Buster.

"It is going to be alright Buster." Said Rosita.

"You're gonna be a great dad." Said Johnny.

"Thank you."

Another few minutes goes by and Jeremy finally comes out, everyone stands up.

"Buster, would you like to meet your daughter?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yeah." He said silently.

Everyone walks to the room where Alice was. They see Alice sitting on the couch holding her newborn baby girl. Buster walks up to them.

"She's beautiful." Buster shows a smile.

"I know. What name did you pick out?" Asked Alice.

"Luna." He then looks at his daughter.

"Luna, I love it."

"It was my mom's name. Luna Moon welcome to the family." Buster shows some tears. And then looks at Jeremy. "Thank you, Jeremy."

"Yeah thank you, Jeremy." Alice then kisses Jeremy for delivering the baby.

Everyone comes into the room.

"Oh, Buster, Alice, she's show beautiful." Said Rosita.

"She's perfect." Said Ash.

"Aww." Said Meena.

"She's cute." Said Mike.

"I know, and thank you all for being the godmothers and godfathers to my daughter."

"It's our pleasure." Said Gunter.

A few weeks have gone by, Buster and Alice are leaving happily with their new daughter Luna. Johnny has moved in with Ash, and are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Rosita got a new house with her husband and piglets. Mike, has built a nursing for Nancy, and her baby. Wendy and Jack are now married. The Walker Siblings are now street dancers and don't charge people for money. Grahm is made his first album. Meena and Tyler are seeing each other more and now are boyfriend and girlfriend. Joey is no longer silent and is singing once again. Gunter had got a new place and turned his entire house into a dance studio. As for Jeremy he got his apartment back and is now working at the Moon Theater, now he and Buster are now friends.

One night Buster and Alice are in Luna's room, and Buster is holding his little Luna in his arms and putting her in her crib. "Goodnight my little Luna." Said Buster.

Buster and Alice begin to sing their little daughter a lullaby. They watch their daughter fall asleep. The two looks at each other and kissed each other.

* * *

 **There you have it, the final chapter of the Ultimate Singing Competition. This story is dedicated to Mariethejournalist231, for giving the name of Buster and Alice's baby, and giving some ideas for it too. Thank you Mariethejournalist231 for giving me this idea your awesome. I'm going to write another Sing story, they're going to be one shot I think. Please leave a review.**


End file.
